Telescopic carrying cases are known for accommodating articles of which the length may differ between types of the same article. For example DE-A-2210833 describes a case for carrying skis and which comprises upper and lower case parts, the lower case part receiving the skis and the upper part sliding over the open end of the lower part to house the skis. A strap with a buckle secures the upper and lower case parts. The case is designed to be secured to a roofrack. U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,268 describes a three part case for skis, the three parts being arranged in telescopic relation and adjustable stepwise to conform to differing length skis. The case can be carried by a small cut out hand grip area or by a shoulder strap.
A significant problem with these cases is that they are awkward to carry. The cases are designed to accommodate different lengths of skis but no account is taken of the effect that different lengths of skis have on the weight distribution characteristics of the case.
As the contents vary in length and the case is telescopic, the position of the centre of gravity in relation to the container portions is not fixed. This presents difficulties in determining the position of a handle or strap.
It is an object of the invention to provide a telescopic carrying case which takes account of the differing weight distribution characteristics arising from different lengths of article and thereby renders the case more comfortable to carry.